The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Angelonia, botanically known as Angelonia salicariifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fairy Queen’.
The new Angelonia is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed selection of Angelonia salicariifolia, not patented. The new Angelonia was discovered by the Inventor from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Aichi, Japan in July, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Angelonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Aichi, Japan since July, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Angelonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.